Massage
by izzygirl84
Summary: Ken and Miyako's study session turns hot.  Very much a lemon.  PLEASE REVIEW!


****

So here it is, my second story. This was actual part of a dream sequence from another story I'm working on, but it had started to get too long and I didn't want to just delete it. I think it works out better this was, I hope you think so too. Anyway let me just say that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Also before I forget this is dedicated to the person that gave me my first review for Prodigious. Thank you: )

Massage

"I don't like this pressure! Why the hell do I have to take a test to get into college? Didn't I take enough of them in high school?" Miyako whined as she flopped her body forward resting her head on her study books.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Miyako-san, your very smart." Ken said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"This coming from a genius." Miyako huffed as she looked up at Ken. A smile spread across her face. Ken shyly smiled back at her. Looking at her always put a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Even though she wore glasses, her eyes where the most beautiful Ken had ever seen. Her hair at that moment was spread messily over her face, but it had a silky glow to it, and Ken sometimes had to fight the urge to stroke it. He didn't know why he was so timid around Miyako. After all they had been dating for a year now, and according to her he was a wonderful kisser. Sometimes he wondered if it had anything to do with what had happened five years earlier. One minute he was the Digimon Kaiser

, and the next he was just Ken Ichijouji, digidestined and friend to many. He knew he'd buried any demons he had had along time ago, accepting and being accepted as an equal for once among other kids his age. Yet he still couldn't get himself to open more to Miyako. In an attempt to try he had offered to help Miyako study at his apartment. Together they sat at his desk reading questions back and forth to each other, Ken usually being the one to answer correctly. They had been studying for thirty minutes when Miyako stretched and said,

"Oh, my baaaccck is so stiff. I need to stand up for a minute." Getting up she raised her hands in the air and tilted her torso back. This caused her shirt to raise slightly exposing her tan fit stomach. The sight made Ken's insides flip, and his heart rate increase.

"Why can't I get this kink out." Miyako complained as she started rolling her shoulders. Ken stood up and began to rub her shoulders softly.

"It's just nerves. You just need to relax." Ken could feel Miyako slack a little in his grip. This gave him an idea.

"Miyako-san if you like I could give your back a full massage." Miyako turned to him and smiled.

"That would be wonderful."

"Climb up to my bed and I'll be right back." Ken said pointing up at his loft bed. Yolei smiled mischievously at him. Ken could feel his face grow crimson.

"I..I mean if you want to. You know?" Miyako placed her hands on Ken's face and pulled him towards her. When their lips met Ken's timidity quickly melted away and he eagerly returned the kiss. He was a bit dazed when she pulled away and said,

"I'll be waiting, go get what you need." Ken watched her climb the ladder to his bed, and stretch out on the mattress. Ken left and went into the bathroom. In the large medicine cabinet there was a jar of menthol gel . He always used it when he got finished with soccer practice, because it helped calm his strained and aching muscles. As he walked back Ken wondered if Miyako would be up for what he had in mind. Just thinking about it made him blush a little. Before going back to his room he went into the hall closet and pulled out a box of candles and a pack of matches. Ken smiled at Miyako when he finally returned to the bedroom and shut the door. Going to the light switch, he flipped it off casting the room into complete darkness. Ken cleared his desk off then placed the tiny candles on it, lighting each one. Carefully he positioned the candles around until there was a soft glow about the room. He climbed up to the bed and stretched out next to Miyako. He noticed that she had taking off her glasses, and the candlelight danced beautifully in her eyes. For a few seconds they laid there together in silence, then she said,

"So. . .Are we ready?" Ken sat up quickly and opened the jar.

"I just need you to lift your shirt up just a little and lay on your stomach. Miyako complied, but instead of pulling the shirt up "just a little", she pulled it clear off. Even in the dim light Ken could see Miyako's red silky bra with black lace trimming. He also noticed that she wasn't completely stuffed in all the way. Nervously Ken scooped a little of the cool gel out and began rubbing it in his hands. The smell relaxed him a bit as he got the courage to swing his right leg over Miyako. He was now straddling her thighs. Starting from her lower back, he Slowly massaged up her spine, moving his hands in smooth circles and apply soft pressure with his knuckles. Miyako made low happy noises beneath him, letting him know he was doing a good job. When Ken reached her bra he stopped and pulled his hands away. He heard Miyako protest a little, so gathering up as much courage as he could he grabbed the fastener to Miyako's bra and broke it open. 

"Ahhh, Freedom!" Miyako giggled. Ken continued massaging up to her shoulders, then back down to her mid back. Ever so slightly he started to move his hands to her sides until they where resting just a little below her armpits. With one smooth movement he slipped his hands under so that they each cupped one of Miyako's firm breast. Ken knew that there was no during back. Gentle he squeezed them causing Miyako to arch her back and press herself into his hands. Ken could hear her moan happily. As he continued to squeeze and pinch her breast he slowly lowed his body onto hers. Very softly he began to kiss her neck.

"Oh, Ken-san." Miyako moaned. He continued this act, but stopped suddenly when he felt her hand rub his groin. Ken's breathing became arduous as Miyako message his most delicate area. Lustful desires soon took Ken over. All he wanted to do was pleasure Miyako anyway he could and also receive it in return. Pushing himself up he pulled off his shirt and flipped her over. He groaned when he saw her beautiful breast and flat stomach. Like a mad man he began to kiss and lick Miyako all over. While he did this he felt Miyako unfasten his pants and start to pull them down. Ken pulled them off then his boxers. Next he help Miyako out of her jeans and panties. In all his life Ken had never felt such desires. It was true he had started out afraid, but as he looked down at Miyako he knew what he needed. Moving his head up Ken kissed Miyako's warm lips. Their tongues fought madly in one another's mouths. He pulled away then started to kiss her neck, and collarbone. He continued to move down until he reached the area just above her pussy. It was covered with a small patch of violet hair and was noticeably wet. Ken used his fingers to open Miyako's folds then moved his head down and licked her clitoris.

"Oh! Oh! Ken!" Miyako screamed as Ken began to eat her out. Ken was surprised at how good he was at it. His tongue was very skilled as it made its way inside of Miyako, drawing excited gasps and moan from the girl. As Miyako began to rock her hips, Ken grabbed her behind and added even more pressure. The combination of him pleasuring her with his tongue and firmly massaging her bottom sent Miyako spiraling over the edge as waves of her climax hit through out her body over and over. When it was done Miyako and Ken where both breathing uncontrollably. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt Miyako grab his stiff cock. He watched as she slowly inched her way down the bed until her face was just below his member.

"My turn." Miyako whispered softly as she lightly licked the sensitive tip.

"Miyako! Oh, Yes!" Ken breathed as Miyako began to steadily suck and lick his cock. As her head bobbed up and down he gently rocked his hips with the rhythm. Miyako very lightly grazed her teeth along Kens tip, causing him to lose all control. He rocketed to his release and shot his warm seed into her mouth. Miyako swallowed it then looked up and said,

"How was that?" Ken couldn't answer with words, so instead he pressed his body to Miyako's and kissed her lips. They wrestled together for a while then Ken pushed up and said,

"Are you ready?"

"Hurry." Miyako said as she spread her legs apart. Using two fingers Ken opened Miyako's folds and began to gently prepare her. Very slowly he pushed his member into her tight opening. Both moaned contentedly at the sensations they felt.

"Oh, yes!" Ken gasped as he filled Miyako completely. With one swift jab he start to move in and out of her. He noticed as he rocked that Miyako had tears delicately forming in her eyes.

"I am I hurting you." Ken whispered.

"It hurts a little, but don't stop…Oh, yes it's starting to feel sooo. . .Good." Miyako panted. She began to gently rock her hips in time with his thrust. Their gently rocking soon gave way to harder and deeper thrust. The slow pace at which they had started was speeding up more and more with each new erotic sensation. Sweat tripped from ever part of Ken's body as he strained to his release. A few more hard thrust and Miyako screamed as her climax began to swim through her,

"Ken! Yes, yes! Harder, please, harder." Ken quickly kissed her lips as she shuddered beneath him. Not even a second later Ken felt his release coming. Like a wild beast he began to grunt madly, pumping with as much strength as he could. Then with one last jab his seed filled Miyako, causing her have another small orgasm. With all his strength spent, Ken collapsed onto Miyako.

It was an hour later when Ken's parents came home. Ken and Miyako where sitting innocently on the couch watching a soccer match.

"So have you two been good?" Ken's mother said as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ken-san was very good." Miyako said smiling mischievously. Despite the fact that Ken blushed slightly, he still managed to say with a erotic tone,

"You weren't too bad yourself."

****

Ok! That's all I've got. Please review and let me know what you think! I personal hate the title, but that's all I could come up with.


End file.
